


The Art Of Making Friends (and memories)

by gaydiangelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, and look at it, but anyways i love it, i hope yall will too, it was one of my mutuals' idea, it's fluffy nd cute AND I TRIED, listen, my baby, this is the first english fanfic i've ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydiangelo/pseuds/gaydiangelo
Summary: He knew it wasn't this easy but the sincere smile that spread on Meliorn's face made him believe that maybe it was.“We should also get Izzy and Clary together.”“You have a plan? Tell me about it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!! first of all, I want to thank jen (@softsaphael) for this amazing prompt, you all have noo idea how much fun it was. second, i want to "dedicate" (do people STILL dedicate works? isn't it, like, so 2012?) this to lana, because i hope it will cheer them up. and third, i love this fanfiction. it showed me that writing in english is, in fact, fun. please show it the same amount of love (or even more, if you want to). i still have to figure how to write proper notes though.

     The thing is, Magnus has never understood why people thought Downworlders hated each other. He suspected it was Shadowhunters' work, just like most of myths that surrounded the world below Nephilims. Why, though, he had no idea.

  
    The very fun part was that Downworlders played along. Maybe it was a silent rule, maybe boredom, but as they said: keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. So they _pretended_ to hate each other, spent long hours in dark, mysterious places with people that wouldn't be considered welcoming in anywhere else but somehow managed to look in place, thinking about new insults and old cases that could make their hatred even more authentic. Warlock had to admit, it was a fascinating process, full of laughter and playful shoving around. Not that anyone else aside from the circle would know this, of course.

  
    He himself liked to think that he was beyond that, you see. But sometimes, really rarely, Magnus liked to play along too. Picking fights wasn't his area, unlike throwing snarky comments that made some of his friends stay silent for a long amount of time. Not that it bothered him or them; everyone knew where to meet later and leave all negative moments aside. Charm of being a Downworlder.

  
    When Magnus started associating himself with Alec and his friends, he noticed that Shadowhunters had habits of their own. Sometimes irritating, most of the times amusing to watch and very useful for blackmail or simple gossip. Staying neutral to most of their business he got to known stuff some of his friends would kill to hear. Not that he had any intentions of sharing them, but the idea of seeing Jace flustered or heavily breathing. Oh, joy. He really should consider spreading the gossip.

  
    That's how he and Meliorn met, actually. Bonded over love for glitter, silky sheets and nice looking clothes, Magnus suspected he could trust his new friends with some informations that normally wouldn't see the day light. Not important stuff, of course, that could be counted as betrayal and Magnus liked to think about himself as a loyal person, thank you very much, but tiny, little ones, like Clary's annoying habit of wearing two different socks or -  
 “And then he has the _audacity_ to deny that! Can you believe it?”

  
    To be honest, Magnus has never thought Meliorn would known some gossip, too. Although it made some sense, him being Jace's first boyfriend and close friend of the crew, and yet. Really, he should have suspect this before.

  
    They were sitting on Magnus' bed that was covered in new, green sheets. Warlock had to admit, the reason he changed them again was because he wanted to somehow impress his new friend, as if it was really important what Meliorn thought about his apartment. (It _was_ , whether Alec agreed with it or not.) It might have worked, but didn't even compare to the growing, warm feeling he felt in his stomach when his quest showed him his bag, full of lipstick in all colors, eyeshadow, highlighter, lashes, and _o_ _h_ ,  
    Glitter.  
    Yes, Magnus really liked Meliorn and all the stuff that were hidden in his big, golden bag that looked majestic on his wooden floor. He mentally noted to use it as his inspiration next time he was rearranging the apartment. (Did he mention that Alec's black clothes would also look fantastic mixed with the shining gold and dark elements? Ah, joy.) If he also liked to sit there while the faerie was applying lipgloss from some new animal-cruelty free brand, well, could you blame him? It was makeup, after all.

  
    “You know,” Meliorn started, this time his forehead scrunched while he was solving an internal debate on which eyeshadow they should use. Magnus had to admit, he didn't like being excluded in this process, but after some time he grown to love it. His friend had an amazing taste and Magnus trusted that the faerie wouldn't let him out of his hands if he didn't look _at_ _least_ fabulous. He also known that Meliorn had skills to make him look more ethereal than ever, which is why he just simply sat there, observing other man's hands and waiting for them to return on his face. It was, to be honest. To just relax and not worry for a few minutes.  That's probably why they enjoyed each other's company so much. “Jace would n e v er let me do this to him. Not that I didn't ask and pout enough times to break a giant, but he just can't put his man pride aside. As if wearing makeup has anything to do with loosing pride or respect!”  
    Magnus chuckled. It didn't surprise him that Alec's brother couldn't even look at makeup without fear of being not men enough; he has witnessed this kind of reaction enough times to not be bothered by it anymore. Although it _would_ be nice to see his boyfriend's soft lips covered in deep shade of red. He had to think about some way to make it happen.

  
    “Don't worry, sunshine” he started slowly, careful to use right words. Meliorn was a nice guy, you see. Fantastic, even. If it wasn't for their boyfriends Magnus could easily picture them getting more along. But he was very opposite anyone disrespecting Jace (anyone who wasn't him, of course. As his boyfriend, Meliorn had the right to tell Jace to stop acting like a whiny white boy who can't take anyone not accepting him as the Alpha. Not that had ever happened.) and Warlock would rather not place his friend in bad mood when they were having so much fun with glitter. Value your friendships and makeup buddies, dears. “I'm pretty sure your makeup is fabulous enough to make for the lack of his.”

  
    “Oh, I know this, dearest” Meliorn's hand were back on Magnus' face doing some kind of magic that made them both smile at each other warmly. _This_ , Magnus thought, _is_ _how_ _close_ _friendship_ _feels_ _like_. “It's just so frustrating. I understand that he might not like it or not feel comfortable in it, not everyone likes makeup; but he never tried it! W o r s e, I know he thinks it's pretty and is interested in it.” His hands started moving faster with each word. Magnus was fascinated by it; it was like looking at first bits of sun after heavy rain. Shy at the beginning, but determined to make it's presence known. Meliorn was truly a beautiful creature. “It's like he just can't let go of his pride. It makes a lot of things difficult for us, actually. Stubborn prat.”  
    That made Magnus sit straighter ( _uhm_ ) and listen. In all this time when he and Meliorn were friends, they never discussed their relationship so openly. Both of them probably figured it was either too early for this step or simply didn't know how to start this topic. Right now, though, it seemed like the time finally came and Magnus would be a liar if he said he wasn't dying to hear more relationship gossip. Not only because he wanted to have something to make fun of at the back of his head, but simply because that's what friends do; they talked to each other about whatever was disturbing them and shared the knowledge how to get rid of it. He missed doing it with Raphael.

  
    “A lot of things, darling? Like, sex?” he said it with a teasing tone, but made sure to let Meliorn know that they can talk about it. Judging by the spark of mischief that light up the other's eyes, Magnus' friend got it.  
    “Oh, no, my love. This aspect of our relationship is actually fantastic, if you want me to be honest. Not that I'm bragging, or anything, but I'd like to say I had a big part of making it this way.” and then he _winked_. Magnus couldn't help but laugh loudly, freely. He really adored Meliorn.  
    “I will take your word for it, biscuit. I'd rather not find out on my own. But if it's not sex,” he had to pause when Meliorn suddenly turned from him and jumped to his bag. After receiving a gesture that could only be read as “ _continue_ , don't mind me, I'm fine”, Magnus shook his head and continued talking. “nor if it's not any other big part of your relationship, what is it?”

  
    He really hoped he used the right words. Imagine if Meliorn could snap _right_ _now_ , the impact it would have and the fun it would bring, the joy...  
    “Oh, it's _everything_!” Bingo. “Simple things, Magnus! He won't let me have the coffee I like because he doesn't want coffee right now! Or he won't get up of bed when I want to change the sheets because he is just a lazy ass! Or he won't let me get on my platonic date with Izzy on time because he is just so stubborn but he won't admit it! Or even worse! He won't apologize to Clary for being too harsh on her on their practice nor he won't talk to Alec about whatever argument they had! And he won't back off til he wins the game against me or anyone else! Or he will get angry with me for defending Simon! He is just so goddamn _stubborn_ , I cannot believe this!” Meliorn throwed whatever he had in his hands on the floor. He was know breathing heavily, only pausing for so long so he could catch his breath. Magnus was in awe, honestly. He wouldn't be able to talk so fast if he wanted to. “It's not even him! It's them all! They are all so annoying sometimes, I wonder if I'm talking to children or grown up people!”

  
    There is one thing you should know about Magnus Bane. He will never back off from throwing shade at Shadowhunters. Charm of being a Downworlder!  
    “Oh, I know. Their pride! Remember when we were playing monopoly and they all were determined to win it? I think Izzy wanted Simon's blood by the end of the game.”  
    Meliorn laughed cheerfuly at the memory. He sat next to Magnus, few kinds of eyeliner in his hands at pointed at them with his chin, silently telling his company to choose one. Warlock happily obliged, immediately grabbed the golden one. He began to wonder if this color was his new obsession.

  
    “I never ever want to do this again, ever. It was traumatizing.” Meliorn was sitting with his legs corossed, turning Magnus' face so they were facing each other. Slowly he started applying eyeliner, sticking his tongue out. Warlock noticed he picked this habit from Jace. He wondered when. “But it's worse when Robert is there. He is like, the most childish person in this whole Institue. He once claimed I was the spawn of Satan after reading a book from Izzy's library. Speaking about it, I have no clue what made her think it would be a great idea to let him do it. Some of her intentions are really questionable.”

  
    “ _All_ Shadowhunters' intentions are questionable. We were in a club, I don't recall being there before, and they thought it would be _really_ _funny_ to mess with some Mundanes? They told them they could predict future or something. I'm not saying they were sober while doing it” Magnus paused, letting Meliorn finish his eyeliner. He could feel his body become restless in excitement. If his will look as amazing as he think it will and Alec might come back home early... Oh _joy_. “But it was dumb idea anyway. It reminded me of some Shadowhunter from 1847 that tried jumping from the bridge because he thought he could fake his death for the press that was nagging him about something. It might looked authentic if he actually bothered to check the depth of water. Let's say it didn't really turn out as he planned.”

  
    The history made Meliorn laugh and Magnus was glad it did. He liked making people laugh, you see. It meant he was funny and enjoyable and those were useful traits. He also wondered how many times they both laughed today and noticed that it happened often. Meliorn was great company.

  
    “It seems like something only a Shadowhunter would do. Did you notice their awful habit of snoring? I didn't know someone could make so much noise while sleeping!” his friend said this in such dramatic voice that Magnus couldn't help but grab his stomach and laugh til he couldn't catch this breath. Meliorn watched him, slowly chuckling, picking up the color of nail polish he wanted. When their friendship started, they both agreed that it will be Warlock doing all the manicure work.  
    “Yes, yes! Alec does that all the time! Especially when the window is open.” They were both laughing really hard now, the faerie clapping his hands and Magnus covering his mouth. It seemed like the time stopped right there, with the sun lazily gracing through the window and their light laughters echoing in the room. Magnus took time to memorize the way Meliorn thrown his head when he couldn't help himself, all freckles on his pinky cheeks, how his eyes light up on the mention of Jace. He knew that sometime the memory of his friend being so untamingly stunning might bright up a dark day.

  
    “Do you know what also irks me?” Meliorn asked. They were lying on their backs now, waiting for the nail polish to dry off. Magnus knew they could use magic, but doing it in more Mundane way was much more fun. His relationship with Alec was slowly teaching him that not everything should be solved with magic. He really liked it. “That they are so stuck up in their heads that they don't notice the world around _and_ under them.” He said it with a sigh, all the fun they had suddenly disappearing from his body. Magnus noticed it pained him to see his friend in a state that wasn't his usual blinding freedom that made you want to travel the world and see places unknown for others. Meliorn was a place like this.

  
    “We can try to each them about it. I mean,” he grabbed the faerie's hand and squeezed it tightly. They might be exaggerating before but that was an important issue that affected all of them. The treatment they got from Shadowhunters' made them feel like they were _less_ and Magnus hated to see it happen to people who were clearly _more_. Much, much more. “Dating one of the most known Shadowhunters out there has some perks, right?”

  
    He knew it wasn't this easy but the sincere smile that spread on Meliorn's face made him believe that maybe it was.

  
    “We should also get Izzy and Clary together.”  
    “You have a plan? Tell me about it.”


End file.
